


Jesse's Girl

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [9]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Song fic, hidden love, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I play along with the charade, there doesn’t seem to be a reason to change.
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis/Original Female Character(s), Joey Gladstone/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326





	Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> Jesse's Girl   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5npKmiWw3hY

Joey lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was two-thirty in the morning and though he had been in bed for hours, knowing he had to get up early to run Michelle to school, he could not sleep. His eyes stung with tiredness and he could feel a headache coming on from the lack of sleep he had gotten the past few nights but he still couldn’t will himself to go to sleep. He knew what it was. He knew instinctively that there was no way to fix it and so he resolved himself to lie in despair until his body could not take any more and he was pulled under into a broken fit of rest. 

Just as he was drifting off he heard it, noise from upstairs. He knew who it was but still, he was curious to know he was right and he climbed out of bed and tiptoed up the basement stairs so he could listen at the kitchen door. It was Jesse and Y/N

‘Ssh,’ Y/N giggled, ‘you’re gonna wake the kids.’   
‘Oh those kids could sleep through a tornado,’ Jesse said.   
‘Well then you’ll wake Joey or Danny,’ she scolded. Joey placed his ear to the door once he heard his name.   
‘They don’t mind,’ he said before Jesse’s voice fell quiet and Joey could hear them kissing.   
‘Well, I do besides I thought you weren’t supposed to have girls over especially not on a school night.’

‘Well, maybe I like breaking the rules,’ Jesse said. Joey couldn’t hear any more talking but he heard them moving around the kitchen and then giggling until there was the sound on the steps above him going upstairs. Joey sighed and slumped down the stairs before climbing back into bed.

His heart was heavy. 

He loved Jesse. He was his best friend. Though Danny was his oldest friend he had come to love Jesse in more of a brotherly way, they were two peas in a pod. But lately, things had changed. At first, he couldn’t put his finger on the difference. Jesse was out more with his new girlfriend sure but that normally happened and Joey was used to it and when he met Y/N he realised why; she was a great gal. Once she met all the family she came over quite a bit and they had spent lots of time together. Joey was in a lot of the day and the two of them hung out when Jesse was at work at the club. 

She was funny, sweet and nice. She was stunningly beautiful. Joey had a crush on her. He realised it straight away but given that he’d had crushes before that usually went away he didn’t think anything of it. He’d ignored it. Yet, the more time he spent with her and the more he saw her and Jesse together didn’t deter him. One night a few weeks back he and Y/N had been at the club watching a new act perform whilst Jesse schmoozed the guest. The act was a new comic. Joey had to admit he was good though he wasn’t his style of comic. Y/N had loved it. She had laughed so hard tears were streaming out of her eyes which made her mascara run. Joey told her ounce the set was over and she’d tried to wipe it away as much as she could using a napkin and a napkin holder but she’d had no luck and had asked Joey to wipe it away. She wasn’t looking at him as he used the napkin to wipe smudged black eyeliner from under her lash line but he Joey was watching her intently. She was so pretty it took his breath away. And then he knew. He was in love with his best friend’s girlfriend. 

That was weeks ago and his feelings had only got stronger. He had tried to avoid her at first hoping that the feelings would go away the further the proximity but he hadn’t had any luck there. Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say. So he had sat and suffered in silence. 

He’d watched as Jesse and Y/N had fawned over one another day and night. He’d seen them snuggled on the couch on Jesse’s nights off watching a movie. He had seen Jesse getting ready for dates and watched the clock until he got home. Sometimes he didn’t come back at all and those nights drove Joey crazy. He knew they were out there somewhere. All over each other. Kissing one another. Loving one another. 

Joey lay awake like he had tonight wondering what they were doing. Now, he was laid in bed wondering what was happening a mere two floors away from him. Though that came with heartache it also came with doubts. They connected well with one another. She seemed to like him. Why did she prefer Jesse? He knew he was better looking than him but Joey was cute in his own way. He was funny, he was nice, he was kind. But Jesse was just. Jesse. 

He always beat him out with the ladies. He was always the favourite. He was Jesse.

So Joey lay there.


End file.
